The End of the Beginning
by BlackendWings
Summary: *End Spoiler* Seb/Ciel In the last few moments, Sebastian took his soul. But why was he not dead? Hidden inside the shadows of The Council stalks a new darkness. Trouble is on the crimson horizan and approaching on perlious wings. DISCONTINUED
1. Phoenix Cinis Cineris

_**Notes:**_

_I have never published a story before. This will be my first. It was a whim and I wanted to see if anyone liked it. I'm not really sure where im going with it so I could possibly not continue it. If a lot of people like it though, I just might have to. :P I have read many of the stories and I thought I would finally give it a try. Please tell me what you think. Thanks. __Oh and I dont have a beta._

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

**Prologue: Phoenix Ashes**

Chaos. Everything around seemed to be in chaos. England was burning and people were dying. Screams rose from all around. Flames licked the earth and devoured everything. Wood crackling and stone slabs crashing to the ground echoed. The dying cries rung in tune with the cries of the living. The galloping of horses thundered as they neighed and plowed through obstacles to escape. Dogs trapped inside howled and cats yowled and screeched. People pushed and shoved, uncaring about those that are hurt in the process of their selfish escape to safety. Panic was the disease that infected everyone and it spread so easily.

At the end, a new beginning will appear. The people will rebuild and start anew. Their home will be like the Legendary Phoenix, from the ashes will it be born again. When it all ends.

Far away from there, in a secluded area surrounded by crumbling ruins and overturned rocks, it was peaceful and quite. The trees were silent without the wind and the only thing that disturbed the peace was the water lapping against the gondola. In the middle was a stone bench with delicate but strong vines twisting around it, coming up from behind. The ruined stone floor was thriving with life, plants and moss peaking up through the cracks. A black bird was perched atop the stone wall that enclosed the area. It was ironic, there was so much life and it was to be his final resting place.

"The rest of my soul is yours," he responded from his seat on the bench. He was a young boy that had beautiful blue-green hair. One of his most interesting features was his eyes. One of them was Persian blue and the other, hidden behind an eye patch, was an amethyst color that had a design in it. It was most breathtaking when it was uncovered and glowing. His blue suit was stained a ugly brown color, it was the color of dry blood.

He leaned up against the back and stared ahead at the one he trusted for everything, even his soul.

"As expected from the Young Master. You're kind." The man's voice was like silk and without mockery. He was wearing a black suit with white gloves, the perfect outfit for his profession, a butler. Pitch black hair fell into his rufous eyes. He, along with his master, was covered in blood. Crusted blood dried around the rips and tears in his sleeve. The sleeve was empty where an arm should have been. The man stared intently at his master.

The master moved his eyes to the ground; he didn't think that he was kind. It was just what they had agreed on after all. He would fulfill his end of the bargain. It was a deal that didn't involve any emotions, except revenge.

"Will it hurt?" The master lifted his hand and touched his right eye, the feeling of leather caressed his fingertips.

"Yes, a little." The butler continued, "I'll keep it as gentle as possible…."

"Don't," the master interrupted, "Make it as painful as you can. Carve the pain of my life, into my soul." The butler inhaled sharply and then smiled understandingly. He bowed down to the ground and softly responded.

"Yes, my Lord." The master lidded his eyes. Hidden inside anguish and grief could be seen. This was the last time he would hear his butler voice those words.

His butler stood up, sliding his glove off with his teeth. It dropped to the ground forgotten and he stepped forward. His palm slide across his master's face and to his eye patch. He gently slipped it off and that too fell forgotten to the ground.

Ciel, the master that will soon no longer be. Sebastian, his butler that will also no longer be.

Ciel stared up into his butler's intense swirling red eyes, his true deathly alluring eyes. Ciel's blue eyes glinted with emotions, many that he couldn't bring himself to name, especially at this moment. Sebastian leaned close to his face with a smile spread across his face.

"Then, Young Master…" he whispered and Ciel closed his eyes, waiting for it to begin. Ciel felt Sebastian tilt his head to the side and tried to keep the shiver too himself when his butler's breathe brushed against his neck. Sebastian chuckled and licked a spot on his neck.

"Why are you…I said as painful as…" Ciel was interrupted by a burning pain on his shoulder. He gasped sharply and moaned. The fiery pain spread throughout his body. Lungs desperately took in as much as they could. It was not enough. The light was fading from his sight.

Ciel struggled. He did not want to faint like a little weakling.

"Sleep, Young Master." Ciel was tenderly lowered until he was laying flat on the bench. "I'll be waiting."

It was the last thing he heard before the darkness closed in.

_**Note: **some lines are borrowed from the anime_


	2. Reborn Denuo

_**Notes:**_

_ I found a really good amv that goes with this anime. You can find it on youtube. Its called Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) - For you. I do not own this either. Hope you like this chapter! :)_

_**Edit: **Has been edited thanks to EchizenRyomaLover._

**_Disclaimer:_**

I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Chapter One: Reborn Anew

The next time Ciel woke it was because of the shouts and murmurings. Groaning, he tried to move his limbs. He felt like an old man with a weak and fragile body. The room was silenced from his quiet noise and movements. He opened his left eye and quickly shut it. The brightly light room that he was in was the kind you definitely didn't want to wake up in. A deep voice spoke up from the crowd around him. It was a surprisingly soothing voice for one so deep.

"Don't move yet. You are still recovering."

"He wouldn't have to be recovering if it wasn't for that DEMON of yours!" Another voice screamed at the other. This voice was feminine and had an otherworldly quality to it. Shouts immediately rose up from two sides of the room, one in defense the other for the offense.

It seemed this arguing had been going on for awhile. How long had he been out? Also, who were these people? How did they know about demons? Where was he? And where was Sebastian?! He couldn't feel his presence around him.

Ciel struggled to open his eyes with the realization that he was in a strange place that could possibly hold enemies and Sebastian was nowhere to be found. His dizziness faded away and his energy returned. He pried open his eyes and looked around. It seems he was in a gigantic room that was so white it was blinding. He was situated in the middle of the room on the floor and around him were three desks. One person sat at each desk. There were groups behind each of them. The group on his right was where the deep voice came from. He was sitting with his arms crossed and leaning back in his chair. He was observing Ciel calmly while the others argued amongst themselves.

The man had a dark beauty to him, alike to that of Sebastian's. He towered over his followers, even when sitting down, and he had long wavy black hair. He had a cloak that almost seemed like it was made of shadows and a helmet with a hooked beak and curved horns. From behind, inky black wings spread out and the tips curled unto the floor. His followers all had wings; however, they were in different shades of black and grays. They all appeared to be demons; it was a little unnerving for Ciel. He had never seen another demon except Sebastian.

The next group was to his left, which is where the feminine voice had come from. The woman appeared to be the leader. She and her followers were arguing with the demon's followers. She was wearing a white dress like those of the Greek goddesses. She had long blonde hair that shined like the sun at noon. It flowed around her body to her thighs. Gold bracelets wrapped around her wrists and clinked whenever she moved them. Pure white wings preached and flowed off her back to the floor. Her face was twisted in a sneer; it was the only thing that made her look hideous and ugly. Ciel didn't like angels, not after what happened.

The group in the middle and right in front of him was the last. They were the only ones without wings; there was only a few of them though. Someone stood out to Ciel, William T. Spears. William Spears belonged to the group called shinigami. He was from the Dispatch management Division; however, it seemed that the job of leader of this group had been assigned to him. Sitting stiffly and uptight, he wore black; black gloves, black pants, black shoes, and a black tuxedo top with black glasses to match. He had ebony colored hair and his expression was totally blank. Ciel didn't really know what to think about him. He didn't particularly dislike or like him.

"Why am I here?" Ciel's quiet voice was heard only by the demon king. The demon king gracefully got up and advanced to Ciel. He crouched next to him, his shadowy cape pooling around him. Holding a hand out, he helped Ciel to his feet and took a step back.

"My name is Malphas. I'm known as the demon king and lord of the underworld. You are here because of the one you call Sebastian." His voice rumbled. The arguing quieted down until it was no more. "He has broken the most important code of the demon world. We are deciding what we are going to do about it."

Ciels heartbeat picked up. Thoughts ran rampant around in his head. What has Sebastian done? Why hadn't he taken his soul and completed the contract? Where was he?

"Where is he?"

"That filthy demon has been knocked out; I admit he was putting up quite a fight." The leader angel jeered. She and her angels laughed. She had stood up and moved towards them. She smoothly continued, "Maybe he will die from his injuries and…"

"Shut up." Ciel interrupted her, "I wasn't talking to you. You didn't even correctly answer my question." Someone snickered from the demon group. She glared daggers towards them. Just as she was about to talk again, Ciel continued calmly. "I want to see him. Now." Grins spread across the demons faces. How amusing.

"Who are you to demand such things?! You are in no position to! That demon of yours broke the law and soul bonded with you! It's forbidden to soul bond with a human, much less one with a contract! You are in as much trouble as…." A shinigami was abruptly cut off by a weapon almost taking his head off. He screamed and ducked out of the way.

"Be quiet. We are only here to observe. This is between the angels, demons, that demon Sebastian and Ciel Phantomhive." William Spears reduced the length of his double-sided clippers. He brought it up and adjusted his glasses with it.

"Sorry" The shinigami grumbled, "that law about the soul bond applies to us all though…" William glared at him and was silenced.

"A soul bond?" Ciel whispered. A tingling feeling occurred on the side of his neck. He slowly brought up a hand to his neck. Sebastian had bitten him, hadn't he? It was coming together, though he couldn't figure out why his demon would do such a thing. Emotions were swelling up inside him, threatening to burst out. He beat them back down, now was neither the time nor place for them. He had to keep thinking calmly about all this. Emotions made you appear weak. He wasn't going to present himself like that with so many unknowns around.

"Yes, I am sure with your intelligence you can guess what that means. You and he have obtained a bonded soul. Whatever questions you have, you can ask the one you know as Sebastian." Malphas told him. "Come. I will take you to him." Malphas turned around and strides towards the doorway that led out.

"What are you doing?" Ciel and Malphas ignored her. "Hey! Where do you think you're going, we haven't come to a decision yet!" The angel leader yelled after him.

"I have." Malphas stopped and answered without turning around. "I approve and will allow this. He is a demon, which means he is under my authority. That is all." Silent, once again, he continued out the door. Ciel proceeded out through the doorway and out into the hallway, he had to see Sebastian. They had a lot to talk about after all.

The door closed with a bang.

_**Note:** Please review! :) It motivates me to continue._


	3. Iugum Iterum

**_Notes: Sorry it took so long everyone. I've been busy._**

**_At least I got some good news though! I now have a beta, who has helped immensely. Say many thanks to Dragonlady2000-15._**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Kuroshitsuji!_**

Chapter Two: Reunion

The cream colored hallway was very sparse. There was a few things scattered about; gold candles to light the way, a few vases of flowers placed on tables, and a couple of paintings. Other than that it was totally empty and dead.

Walking beside a different demon than Sebastian was an odd experience, especially considering it was the demon king. Ciel didn't have much knowledge of demons so he was uncomfortable, wary even. Ciel didn't know why the demon king was being, not nice per say but, polite and helpful to a human. Kings were supposed to enforce laws, so why would he support something that is forbidden? Thus far, none of this was making any sense to him.

As they continued down the hall, their footsteps echoed off the marble floor. The noise was the only thing that accompanied them. They passed many elegantly crafted doors along the way. It really didn't seem like a demons or an angels domain, neutral was more like it. Maybe that's why meetings take place here.

Finally, the short silence that had fallen over them was broken by the demon king.

"I will explain myself to you. While a king does not have to, I think that this case warrants it." Malphas stated.

It was almost like his thoughts were being read. Now tell me that isn't creepy? Ciel thought sarcastically. Though a brief, terrifying thought passed through Ciel's mind. Could certain demons read minds? He considered it and then shook the thought out of his head. Paying attention to this demon was more important then wondering about "what ifs."

"You probably know that Sebastian is one of a higher ranking than most demons." He nodded at Malphas to continue. "As you know, the higher the rank a demon has, the more powerful they are. Many demons have different powers that allow them to raise to the top. Sebastian has many...useful abilities." Malphas observed him from the corner of his eyes, unnoticed. "What Sebastian didn't tell you was that he is ranked second. Which would make him one below me in terms of power."

One below the demon king? Ciel thought shockingly. His mind whipped conclusion to conclusion. Is that why the demon king doesn't want to get on Sebastian's bad side? Its because that if Sebastian grew even more powerful, then it would be a beneficial if they were allies? Then the king would not be threatened for his throne. Ciel had to admit that it was a great move on Malphas' part, very sly and cunning.

"I see." Ciel whispered, more to himself then Malphas. Ciel glanced up and was caught in the demon's amused eyes.

"Hmm, I think that you do. That is another reason why I am allowing this bond to exist. You are very intelligent, I can see it in your eyes." Malphas grinned, " you also can keep a demon in-line and get one to like you enough to break laws. That takes a lot of skill and manipulation. I admire that."

Ciel felt his temper flare. It may have been a compliment but, it wasn't from his prospective. He liked that Sebastian wasn't so subservient, not that he would ever tell him that but, it was true. He loved subtly testing who was really in control, the little jabs at each other was particularly amusing and entertaining. Also, he never manipulated Sebastian's feelings. He may have manipulated him like a chess pawn but, he never was anyone but himself around his butler. To tell the truth, Ciel was only his true self with Sebastian. He smiled and allowed Sebastian to see his weak side, which Ciel wouldn't admit to anyone but, himself.

Ciel reigned in his temper. It wouldn't be good to blow up at the one that was taking him to see Sebastian, let alone this demon king and ruler of the underworld.

"Yes, I suppose so." Ciel answered with barely contained animosity.

The demon king chuckled. He was very amused with this human. He could smell the rage coming off of him. It seems that Ciel's demon wasn't the only one that would break laws for the other. Who would have thought? A demon and a human caring for one another.

A few more steps and then they came to a stop outside a beautifully crafted wooden door. The door looked like it came right out of the forest with its green ivy-like designs carved meticulously into the browns of the door.

"This is where we stop. You can enter; I will be back at a later time." Malphas turned around and strolled back the way he came.

Ciel glanced at the door. This was it? This was were Sebastian was being kept "prisoner"? It didn't look like what he was expecting. Where was the dark damp torture chamber?

"Wait." Ciel's voice stopped him. Malphas turned around to examine him, questionably.

Ciel contemplated on saying thank you, but instead nodded brazenly to the demon in thanks and stepped forward. He figured he could get away with being arrogant towards the demon king, since he was looking for an alliance. If not, well, Ciel didn't particularly care enough to not do it anyway. You needed to earn his respect, he didn't give it to just anyone that came along.

Twisting the knob and gently pushing the door open, he encountered a richly decorated room. It had a forest green plush carpet and startlingly black walls. The black walls created the impression that they were sucking light from the room and possessively hoarding it away. There was a couple of doors attached to the room, most likely leading to the bathroom or a closet. The bed was draped with silver silk sheets and matched the room perfectly. It was definitely a nice room. Most likely originally made for a visiting demon that attended the meetings.

However, all of the rooms beauty was lost to Ciel, because laying down on the bed was Sebastian. Lying on his back, he appeared to be sleeping. He was still dressed in his butler outfit, what was left of it. The clothing was barely hanging on by its threads.

With the door closed behind him, Ciel was free to break into a dash to Sebastian's side. If anyone asked, he would say that he calmly walked over to him.

The closer Ciel got the more alarmed he was. Blood pooled around the demon and stained the silver sheets red. Cuts were all over his demons body, many of them very deep. He had never seen his butler in worse shape. Sebastian's old wounds still weren't even healed all the way yet. By the way they looked, it must have only been an hour or two since he last saw him.

Worry and panic washed through Ciel, paralyzing him with its intensity. The angel's words ran aggressively through his head, "_Maybe he will die from his injuries and…" _The thought continued to echo constantly.

"Young Master."

The voice and a touch to his arm woke him from his daze. He snapped his gaze from the floor to where it had landed on his in panic. His eyes met softy glowing red and his breathe hitched.

"Sebastian…" Ciel breathed his name out quietly. His hand reached out to him before pausing.

Sebastian's lips curled into a smile and he reached his hand up and took his palm.

"It's alright. This is nothing." A sly look passed through Sebastain's eyes. "You wouldn't happen to be worried, would you Young Master?"

Ciel huffed and tore his hand out of Sebastian's. His face felt a little hot.

"Yes, well, I can't have an injured butler can I? They would be worthless otherwise." Ciel turned his head to the side; he wouldn't let Sebastian see how worried he really had been.

"Ah yes. We can't have that can we?" Sebastian affectionately said. "I am glad you are alright, Young Master."

Ciel blushed and turned around. He walked over to one of the doors in the room and opened it. He guessed correctly; it was a bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll be right back. I can't have you bleeding all over the place." With that he disappeared inside. Loud bangs and noises were heard inside and then an exclamation of triumph traveled out into the bedroom.

Ciel came back out with a first aid box and a wet rag. Walking over to Sebastian, he dropped the stuff on the night desk beside the bed and opened it. He rummaged around and plucked out the gauze of bandages. Stepping closer, under the curious eyes of Sebastian, he gracefully took a seat next to Sebastian.

"Take off your shirt." Ciel stated, then without waiting, reached over to help him and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Sebastian gave a pained grunt and then grinned wickedly.

"Why, Young Master, how very impatient of you! Couldn't you wait just a little longer to get me out of my clothes?" Sebastian teased. "I hadn't known you wanted to see me naked so badly!" Sebastian dragged his eyes sinfully across Ciel's blushing body. A sly look passed through his eyes. "Of course, I have to tend to my masters injuries as well." And with that he promptly reached forward.

Ciel gave an unmanly squeak and backpedaled away from the demon's hand. Blushing and spluttering, Sebastian looked on with unconcealed amusement.

"Sebastian!" Ciel controlled himself from smacking him, barely. Sebastian had enough injuries already. He didn't need anymore. "You pervert!"

Ciel took a deep breath and willed away the blushing to a minimum. He calmed down and sighed.

And with renewed authority, "Stop distracting me. I don't have any injuries. You, however, do. So shut up and lay back down." Ciel stepped forward and proceeded to take off his demon's shirt. Ciel glared warily at Sebastian, who opened his mouth, and added "That's an order."

Sebastian gave him a strange smile but did as he was told. Ciel grabbed the wet rag and silently but carefully wiped the blood away. The boy knew in the back of his mind that he really didn't need to do this, considering that Sebastian would be all healed up in a few hours or so but, he somehow felt compelled to. He just needed to see for himself that Sebastian was going to be alright. His wounds looked really bad. If Sebastian was a human, he would be dead about five times over.

Helping Sebastian move to get the dirty comforter from under him, he tossed it off to the side.

For the next couple of minutes the only thing that was heard was wet cloth sliding against skin, wiping away the dirt and dried blood. It was finally clotting.

Ciel reached for the bandages and shifted closer to Sebastian. The biggest wound he found was on his stomach. It looked like the skin had been sliced open by a sword. It must have been one hell of a fight. That stupid angel was going to get it.

Ciel brought his finger up and hesitantly traced the cut. Though he was taught basic first aid, he hadn't had much real life practice. After all, he was always getting tended to by Sebastain while his injuries healed quickly. Ciel, uncharacteristically shy, peeked up through his bangs and caught Sebastian's eyes. He found that Sebastian had been blankly watching him the whole time.

"…Does..does it…?" Ciel trailed off faintly and glanced away from Sebastian.

"No." Sebastian's smooth voice floated to his ears. He heard Sebastian sigh and his chin was caught by a strong calloused hand. He face was lifted up until he was staring deeply into those calm eyes. "It doesn't hurt. It's healing."

Ciel smiled for the first time since he came into this place. It was a stunning sight to see. Sebastian hardly ever saw it but, he mused smugly, he saw it more than others did.

"Good."

Ciel took the bandage and tenderly wrapped it around his demon's waist. He tied the knot and leaned back. Standing up, his arm was captured in a gentle vice-like grip. Ciel blinked and looked down. He followed the hand up to Sebastian's face. He stared at him with a silent question written in his eyes.

"Stay and sleep, Young Master. You still haven't recovered yet from the soul bond." He silenced his master's protest with a finger. Ciel looked annoyed; Sebastian thought it looked like cute. His master was pouting. He smiled. "I'll tell you all about the soul bond when you wake up and any other questions you have." Yanking Ciel down on the bed before he could get a word in, he pulled him into his embrace and whispered into his ear, "Sleep. I'll wake you soon."

Ciel laid his head down on Sebastian's chest lightly. Why was he always telling him to sleep? He thought irritably. He grumbled and slowly drifted off to sleep without a complaint.

Sebastian gave him a surprised look.

"He must have been more tired then I thought," he said out loud pleasantly. His eyes soften and he pulled Ciel closer. He too, drifted off.

If anyone happened upon them, they would see two contented faces sleeping peacefully.


	4. Animus Vinculum

_**Notes: **__So im finally back with the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I left an update on my profile.(I dont now if anyone read it...or if they read this) but I will continue to do updates on there. Its only going to be for something like...I'm catching up for college, had to go out of town, or something along those lines. Thats what i mean by "update," I dont actually mean an update, more of an explanation of why I havent updated yet. By the way you can thank, TheEdgyBubble on Youtube for inspiring me to write again. They had an awesome trailer down that has Sherlock Holmes voices in it. Totally awesome__**.**_

_**Thanks for sticking around everyone. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Chapter Three: The Soul Bond

From the window and through the slight parting of the midnight curtains outlined in silver, sunlight peaked through. Creeping across the rug and reaching the bed, it touched the crumpled up sleeping forms hidden underneath the silky blankets. With its light, warmth spread and heated the room. As the light shined on one of the forms, it stirred and with it the soft sound of rustling silk sheets against skin and cloth sounded.

Groaning contently, the form drowsily cracked open his eyes. Blinking, blurry objects gradually came into focus. Sighing, Ciel raised his hand from its resting place against Sebastian's bandaged chest to rub his eyes. Propping up on his elbow, he gazed down at the sleeping demon. Absentmindedly, he traced where the concealed wound lied beneath the bandages. Once the sleepy fog cleared from his head, humming and with a boneless movement, he rolled over to the edge of the bed.

Lazily getting up from the bed, Ciel stumbled his way across the room into the bathroom. Shivering from the icy floor he wrapped his arms around himself.

The bathroom wasn't as elaborate as in the main room, but it did have a gigantic bath. It could probably fit about three to five people in it. And the toilet was dwarfed in comparison to it. He headed towards it.

After relieving himself, he slowly navigated around until he was peering into the black rimmed mirror. It was the first time he saw himself since his watered reflection on the way to the end, or so he thought.

With not much interest he glanced up at himself. Gasping, he quickly moved forward and grabbed the sides of the mounted mirror.

"What…What is this?" He shakily traced the inky black marks on his face with a hesitant finger.

Curled around his eye, the one that no longer contained the pentacle contract was a beautifully designed raven. A glowing red eye pierced through from his reflection as it stared over its shoulder and wing. The base of the tail and the tips of the wings were streaked with crimson red. Along its back, heading in a straight line, was the same crimson color that slowly bled into black as it descended down. It was deadly…and beautiful.

Dumbfounded, he stared at himself. Was this apart of the contract? …didn't Sebastian once tell him that his demon side was a raven? It looked just like him.

Too much was happening and much too fast. He needed those answers. Now.

Turning around and walking out the bathroom door into the main room, he came across an awake and patiently waiting Sebastian.

Eyeing him suspiciously, Ciel marched up close to him. After a quick glance to see if the bandages where stained red, and seeing that they weren't, he immediately go into his face and questioned him. Clearly Sebastian was not injured enough to _not_ ask questions.

"What did you do?" he pointed accusingly at him then at the tattoo. "I want to know everything."

Sebastian gazed at the mark possessively, which went unnoticed by Ciel, who continued on talking.

"I need answers now. Why did you not eat my soul? Why did you soul bond with me? And more importantly, what _is _a soul bond entail?" He put his hands on his waist. Sebastian wasn't going to tell him that he looked really girly at the moment. He might smack him, he still remembered the sting from the other times. At the reminder, Sebastian _politely _and gracefully gestured for him to sit on the bed and got ready to answer his master's questions.

"Have a seat, Young Master. This will take awhile to explain." Sebastian sighed softly.

Ciel climbed back on the bed and crossed his legs, all the while staring at Sebastian.

"The soul bond was originally done by only a few Angels and some Shinigami." Sebastian didn't tell him that is was for only done for love and that was all that had mattered to them. "However, a couple of curious demons tried it out when they realized that the Angel's had gotten more powerful. They learned that completing the bond would give them immense power. It was at a cost though. To get the power they would have to open themselves up to a weak point, that being if their 'partner' died then they would as well. So both parties would have to be powerful to survive. More risk factors were involved as well, like the process itself. The process transfers life energy, souls, between the two, weaving together and binding them. The process causes excruciating pain."

Here, he glanced up at Ciel. "Forgive me, my lord. For that pain."

Ciel waved a hand elegantly that said, 'whatever, go on with the explanation.'

Sebastian chuckled and cheerfully commented. "In all, the process had only about a 20% chance of succeeding. The end result…death for both and seizing to exist in all realms."

Ciel gave him an annoyed look. Did he have to look and be so…cheerful when he said that. Though he guessed it didn't really matter that much, considering that he was going to die anyway. It would have been really nice to know beforehand. Actually, now that he thought about it, Sebastian didn't even ask for his opinion on the matter and just went ahead with it. He was all ready to die and complete the contract but then Sebastian messed it up.

Sebastian could see that Ciel was getting angry. So he spoke up before Ciel say anything. "When soul bonded, the one with a longer life span transfers over to the shorter life span partner." Sebastian glanced up as Ciel opened his mouth to comment.

"…How long did you say that you lived for? I thought you were immortal and lived forever."

"Demons _are_ immortal but the just means that we won't die until something kills us or our energy dissipates. We can still die, just not by _mortal _means like illness or old age."

"Your energy dissipates?"

"Yes, some demons life force just disappears. We don't know why or what is causing it. It only started about 100 or so years ago and it only seems to affect us demons."

Ciel hummed. "So, I'll live as long as you do then. How come it's forbidden and most especially to humans?"

"The head Angels, Demons, and Shinigami agreed that it was too dangerous for all of them. The Angels, because when a pair was bonded, they only existed for the other and if one of them was in danger then all other rules were nonexistent. Angels love order too much to let this happen. For the Demons, It was because no demon wanted to risk having a weaker partner die on them. Self-preservation. And the Shinigami were neutral and didn't care either way as long as it didn't interfere with their duties and system."

Ciel nodded. It all seemed reasonable to him. "And the humans?"

"Humans were especially forbidden because, with the Angels they didn't want them to know about other realms unless they became an Angel and or sent with the Demons…" Sebastian hesitated and sighed. "Half of their power gets transferred to the human."

Sebastian stared at Ciel, Ciel stared back.

"I have powers now, _your _powers?" Ciel exclaimed. "How come I don't feel any different?"

Sebastian thoughtfully glanced at Ciel. Now that Ciel mentioned it, he didn't feel less powerful, he actually felt _more_ powerful. And nothing seemed out of place inside himself. So.. "Well, soul bonding hasn't been that successful and not many have accomplished one. It is quite possible that there are differences in certain soul bonds. Really though, not much is not known about it."

"What about this mark?" Ciel gently touched the raven curled around his eye.

Sebastian, with an unknown emotion, dragged his eyes across the raven. "It is just what you suspect, Young Master. It is my mark and it will warn others that…you belong to me" his voice adopted a husky quality to it and his glowing crimson eyes pinned down blue ones.

Ciel's mouth went dry and a shiver went up his spine. He titled his head to the side to break the gaze. To the demon, it was an appealing bearing of the neck and its mark.

The demon's hand reached up and caressed the mark. Ciel froze. A chuckle rose up from the demons lips and a wicked smirk came spreading across his face. Just as he was about to lean in, though to do what Ciel wasn't sure, a loud knock echoed in the room.

Ciel jumped up and off the bed. Trying to calmly walk over to the door, and failing, Sebastian noted with a sinful smile as he eyed his prey, Ciel shakily called back to him. Where the hell was his control?! Damn it!

"I'll get the door, just…just stay there. I'll be back" he trailed off and scrambled away like an alarmed rabbit. To compose himself, automatically he followed through with, "That's an order."

Sebastian grinned, little did Ciel know that commands wouldn't work on him anymore. But he'd play along for now.

"You are almost there Ciel," he purred his name, "you _will _be_ mine. All _of you_._" He whispered, "Soon."

***oh and if you want to see the tattoo i have a link on my profile.**

**Along with the Sherlock Holmes Trailer-Kuroshitsuji.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)**


	5. Procer Korbin

_**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. As promised I got this chapter in by the end of the month...barely. haha. My beta hasnt checked this chapter, so if there is any mistakes im sorry about them. For some reason I couldnt get ahold of them. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :) **_

_**Chapter Four: Prince Korbin?**_

As Ciel crossed across the room, the knocking picked up in pace. Beyond annoyed, Ciel harshly yanked the door open and glared venomously.

"Yes?" Ciel asked flatly and then blinked in surprise.

The demon, for that is all it could be with its look, was nervously shifting back and forth on its pawed feet. It was a humanoid demon with a big fluffy tail, little curved horns and laid back dog ears. The demon was obviously some kind of dog type.

The demon looked up swiftly and quickly lowered his bright amber eyes.

It gave a clumsy bow and cleared his throat.

"King Malphas would like to see you and Master Korbin. Master Korbin knows the way" he announced and then scurried away.

"Wait!"

It was too late. The demon had already disappeared around the corner.

"…Who is Korbin?"

Ciel hmmed and then turned around slowly to go back through the doorway. Glancing once more back the way the demon vanished, and seeing no one, closed the door gently.

Sebastian was gone when Ciel approached the bedroom. The bed was back to normal and everything neatly put in its place. The door to the bathroom was still open from before when he had rushed out to grill Sebastian with questions.

"…Sebastian?" Ciel questioned. Now where could he have gotten to?

A hand landed gently on his shoulder. Ciel flinched, but otherwise made no sound. After all, Sebastian was always sneaking around so he had gotten used to him appearing our of nowhere.

Ciel gracefully ducked under the hand and crossed his arms. He peered accusingly up at Sebastian.

"Tch. Who said you can touch me?" and then added as an after thought, "Who is this Korbin person?"

At the first question Sebastian smiled in amusement and then he sighed after the second.

"Korbin? He is the Demon King's son. Prince Krobin is next in line for the throne and is the grandson of the fallen angel, Lucifer."

Ciels eyes flashed in surprise.

"Lucifer huh? So the stories are true then?"

Sebastian laughed.

"No, not really. Only bits and pieces of the stories are true. Its actually a little surprising that the humans got even some of the truth."

Sebastian stepped away from Ciel and walked towards the closet.

"Of course, the humans probably learned for us demons."

"Or the angels or shinigami" Ciel argued. He followed closely behind Sebastian to the closet and glanced inside at all of the clothes. Losing interest he back out of the closet entrance and leaned against the wall.

"It's possible but not as likely as demons being the ones to give out the information. The shinigami only visit the humans at their deathbed and the angels only look from above over them. Sometimes the guardian angels that the humans speak of are usually the only angels that come down from heaven. They cant be seen by humans. The other angels, those that have different duties and visible if they come down. We are more…directly involved with humans then them." Sebastian stopped shuffling things around and back out of the closet to give Ciel a look.

"Isn't that right, Master?" Sebastian slyly asked.

"Tch."

Sebastian shook his head with a smile on his face and went back inside the closet.

The screech of metal on metal was heard, most likely a hanger, and then Sebastian came out of the walk-in closet with a pair of elegant clothes. Both of the sets were black, however they had different colored accents. One set was accented with crimson red and the other was dark blue.

Sebastian walked over to the bed and put the now folded set of black and red clothes on it. He then gestured for Ciel to come over.

"Young Master, here are your clothes." He held up the dark blue and black set.

Ciel surprisingly obedient, walked to him. He wasn't really nervous about Sebastian acting…'different' like before. He was very good at not crossing that hidden line between them. His 'playful' side seemed to come out when finished with a battle, something dangerous happened but was under control, or when they weren't really doing much of anything. Besides Sebastian had already seen everything before.

Sebastian proceeded to dress him once he got close enough.

The only incident that happened was Sebastian's uncomfortably burning stare scalding him.

After Ciel was dressed, Sebastian proceeded to change, right there, in front of Ciel. Ciel's face became red and he swiftly spun around in the other direction.

"Sebastian!"

A deep chuckle sounded from behind him and it sent tingles up his spine along with his blood pressure sky rocketing.

While hearing the shuffling of clothes Ciel's curiosity arose. He had never seen Sebastian without his clothes on. Though there was that one time he had been working outside in the summer without his shirt on. It was actually kind of suspicious, now that Ciel thought about it. Ciel had been eating lunch on the table outside while Sebastian was working (distracting him) right in front of him. When Ciel went out he had went out when Sebastian was done cleaning up that specific area. Then Sebastian had claimed to have forgotten to clean up something or another and took off his shirt while cleaning up the 'dirty' area.

Ciel glanced around and caught sight of a mirror. Curiosity arose to see what he looked like with his new outfit on and if he happened to catch sight of Sebastian changing, well that was considered a bonus. These clothes were different then the one he was used to.

What he saw surprised him. He looked older with the tattoo and these new clothes. The 'tattoo' made his eyes practically glow like a blue flame and the outfit was regal. It was a black trench coat with dark blue lining the outside flaps in the middle and in the inside. A dark blue vest and a white shirt lay underneath. Black pants that flowed out at the ends and a silver belt with sapphires embedded in it were shaped just for him. Black boots completed the outfit. It was definitely something different then he was used to. He also looked more feminine with the closely fit clothes, which was a tad annoying but overlookable.

He brushed the hair our of his eyes.

As he was examining his new look, something flickered in the mirror.

It was Sebastian gliding up to him from behind. Ciel felt oddly compelled to watch him. Once Sebastian was close enough, he smoothly wrapped his hands around Ciel's hips and smiled at him in the mirror. Heat seeped through the hands on his hips and warmed him. Ciel placed his hands on top of Sebastian's. The hands flexed and then they were drawing him back into Sebastian so he rested against him.

The picture of them together in the mirror was stunning. They really complimented each other.

Sebastian's outfit was the same, except for the colors. And as he watched one hand raise up to touch his 'tattoo', he saw the black gloves. Gloves were something that Sebastian had come to love.

"You look very nice, My Lord." Sebastian's eyes gleamed "Almost like a dark prince, don't you think?"

"Tch" Ciel grumbled as another unwanted blush appeared on his face. He lifted his head haughtily, unknowingly enforcing Sebastian's idea, and commented "Yes…and so do you."

He crossed his arms and then gazed at Sebastian slyly.

"Isn't that right, Krobin?"

Sebastian stiffened and then laughed delightfully. He turned Ciel around in his arms and smiled.

"You always were too smart for your own good."

"So I was right then? Malphas is your father? No wonder that angel hated you" he quietly mumbled, "…_and _that you got away with doing forbidden things."

Sebastian nodded and lifted his hand to swipe his bangs to the side.

"She never liked me because of my rank. Speaking off, my father most have said something. You weren't supposed to know yet. He is always ruining my fun."

Sebastian sighed and let go of Ciel.

"I wanted to see your face when you found out in front of everyone, but I should have known you would somehow find out before then."

Ciel hmphed and walked a few feet away and crossed his arms.

"It wasn't just something that Malphas said, when I put it all together it really wasn't that much of a surprise." Ciel smiled a little. "After all, you are one hell of a butler."

Sebastian slowly grinned and stepped into Ciel's personal space.

"And _I _wouldn't have summoned some kind of weakling either" Ciel hastily added and stepped away from Sebastian. He didn't like that grin of his. The bastard, they were never going to leave this room if he didn't stop pestering him.

"We should probably go anyway." Ciel changed the subject and said teasingly, "Your _father_ is waiting."

"Ah, yes. We shouldn't keep him waiting." Sebastian said knowingly with a smirk.

"Shall we go then?"

Ciel nodded and then they stepped out into the hallway. They had a meeting with Sebastian's _father._

* * *

I have a picture on my profile that is what their clothing sorta looks like. Its under Update 5.

Korbin: "Little Raven" in Latin


	6. Placitum Quod Parenthood?

**_Ok Im very sorry with how late this is. It seems that my editor is no longer my editor anymore. :( She has so much going on in her life right now and couldnt edit it. She said that it was a good idea to get a new beta. This chapter is not edited so sry for any mistakes. I thought I should post chapters until I get another beta so you guys are waiting so long. Hope you like it!_**

**_Diclaimer: Do not own Kuroshitsuji._**

The Meeting and…Parenthood?

The walk to the meeting place was filled with a comfortable and peaceful silence. The meeting with the Demon King was to take place in the demon's council room. It was separate from the main council room where Ciel had woken up.

As they walked, Ciel allowed himself to process what he had learned just minutes ago. He still couldn't wrap his head around the notion that Sebastian had a _father_. Ciel was uncharacteristically embarrassed. He had not even thought that _demons _could _procreate. _Those words just didn't match up in his head. Actually, it hadn't crossed his mind on how demons came into existence until now. Sebastian had always just been _there_.

Ciel must have had a funny look on his face because the demon chuckled lowly beside him.

Startled out of his thoughts, but not wanting Sebastian to know he caught him unaware, he glanced up slowly with a calm expression plastered across his face. Sebastian had a knowingly look on his face that was begging to be wiped off with the palm of Ciel's hand.

"I know what you are thinking, young master," a sly grin spread across his face, "and its not what you think."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Demons are not actually born like human babies are born."

That bastard. How did he always know what he was thinking? He could never be one step ahead of this demon could he? It was frustrating.

"Humans have a saying about souls being damned to hell, well there is some truth in that. A demon comes into existence from only 'chosen' souls that have been damned. Mostly those 'chosen' are the most vile and wicked ones. Though sometimes the least wicked ones are 'chose'. We are born when another demon absorbs the soul of the damned and mixes some of their life force with that soul to create a new being, a demon."

"So then there only needs to be one demon that shares their life force to create a demon?"

Sebastian elegantly shook his head.

"No. It all depends on if two demons want to make a demon together or how powerful they are. If one is powerful enough, then only one demon is required to make a new one."

"Hmm," Ciel gazed at Sebastian with a curious look, "So do you only have the demon king as your…_maker_? Malphas being your maker and father would then give you the title prince, right?"

"Yes he is my only _maker, _as you put it. However, my power is what gave me the title, I just happened to be the demon kings son." He smirked at Ciel.

Ciels brow wrinkled as he thought about all of it. It was certainly an interesting way for a demon to be born. Maybe this is why when a soul bond is developed between a demon and a human that the human gets some of the demons powers. They seemed almost like the same process. What was the difference between a soul bond and the absorption of the soul? Ciel turned to Sebastian and asked him that.

"Ah," Sebastian grinned sinfully and traced his eyes over Ciel's form, "the difference is that I didn't combineyour soul with mine, I _deliciously intertwined _and _enticingly_ _surrounded_ you with my soul. We are so _wrapped up in each other _that it is _hard_ to tell where you begin and I end. I also had to _nibble _on your _delectable _neck to mark you _mine."_ Sebastian cupped Ciel's face with his hands and stared intensely into his eyes with a possessive gleam.

"Can we get back on topic?" Ciel asked uncomfortably, but with a small dusting of red spread across his face. He shifted away from the tempting demon.

"Of course. Though I did not know we were off topic." The demon said innocently and was meant with a look of disbelief. "Any other questions, _my_ Lord?" he amusingly asked.

"Yes, actually." He glared at Sebastian's amused face. "Do you have…_siblings_?"

"No. Demons only make one other demon. Though they can kill off ones they deem unworthy until they get one who is worthy."

As soon as he finished answering Ciel's question, Sebastian stopped walking in front of a brown wooden double door.

"This is it." Sebastian fancifully gestured to the double doors. "This is the demon's council room. Each of us, demons, angels, and shinigami have one separate council room and then there is the main one for all to gather as well. Right now we are in the neutral area of all of the three sections, this is the base in the shinigami's realm or what you would call middle earth. All of the other bases only have their own council room as this neutral area is where we go to decide over concerns and laws."

Ciel nodded thoughtfully. It made sense that the shinigami realm would be the neutral area and would be in the middle of _heaven _and_ hell _andright on human ground.

Sebastian turned around to the door and knocked before pushing it open. Ciel interestingly noted that Sebastian still had his butler tendencies. He used to do that all the time when coming into his study for lunch or inform him of something of importance.

When the door opened, the demon king Malphas glanced up from his desk where he had been signing what looked to be official documents. He stood up and after a flex of his wings gestured to them to take the seats positioned in front of his desk.

Ciel felt everything shift into place. A room that looked almost like an office and the way everything was going seemed liked a business discussion. It allowed him to relax into a calmness yet at the same time in a highly alert state. Unnoticed, Sebastian had caught the minute changes in Ciel and a fleeting smile flew across his face before disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

Ciel leaned back into his chair with a pose that looked relaxed but in all actuality was tensed like a cat ready to pounce on his prey. He tapped his finger against his arm rest and raised an eyebrow.

"Soooo," he drawled the 'o' sound out, "what shall we be discussing?"

Malphas mirrored his expression with his own eyebrow raised and took a seat back down. He drew his hands together in front of him while leaning back in his chair.

The king stared at him for a moment before a smirked crossed his face and he guffawed.

"I approve," a sly look crossed his face almost identical to Sebastians so much that it was startling, "I can see why you chose him, Korbin."

Sebastian barely responded with a flat look. He didn't care one way or another if Malphas had approved of Ciel.

Ciel on the other hand stopped tapping to stare blankly at Malphas. Sebastian had expertly avoided that question before. When was he going to find out about why Sebastian had even _done_ the soul bond?

"Hmm," the demon king paused and then bluntly stated, "Korbin."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the tone and answered slowly, "Yes?"

"You are going to train Ciel with his new powers, yes? Well you better do it quickly. Already this soul bonding development is stirring up trouble even after _I _told them that it wasn't for them to decide what _my _demons did." The first angry expression that Ciel seen crossed the demon kings face.

"I thought as much," Sebastian continued, "Which is why we are going to go away for awhile."

Malphas and Ciel gazed at him in surprise. Then the look faded off Malphas's face and he regally nodded his head in agreement. Ciel kept his thoughts to himself…for now.

"Yes, that would probably be best. We don't know what lengths the council will go to for this."

They were all silent after that statement. Just what exactly would the council do? And who were the ones behind this?

With a look from Ciel, they stood up in unionism. They looked striking together.

"With your leave…" Sebastian trailed off when his _father_, Ciel grimaced, waved his hand with a flick of his wrist.

"Go."

With a semi-bow from Sebastian and a nod from Ciel they headed out the doors and into the hallway. As soon as the doors shut and they round a corner, Ciel rounded on Sebastian. He tightly gripped Sebastian's shirt in his fists, crumpling it. Sebastian let him.

"Why didn't you discuss this with me? _You _cant order _me_ around!"

"Ahh, but I only do what these things to protect you." Ciel let go of his shirt like he was burned. Then Sebastian added, "Don't you remember? It's in the contract."

"Tch."

Sebastian took that as a 'yes' and looked over a red Ciel with curious eyes. With a wicked gleam in his now glowing crimson eyes he took a step forward and invaded Ciel's personal space. Ciel gasped and hastily backed up with Sebastian stalking forward until Ciel's back pushed up against the wall. Sebastian leaned in close to Ciel's face and trapped him in between the wall with his hand and body.

A blush spread across Ciels face, but Sebastian wasn't sure if it was from angry or, a smoldering look appeared in his eyes, something else.

"Of course, My lord. That contract ended as soon as the soul bond snapped into place." With that the warmth faded away as Sebastian stepped back and started walking back down to their room.

Ciel gazed at his back numbly, What was _that _supposed to mean? Was Sebastian now protecting him…because he wanted to?

Ciel thought about that over again and then laughed in disbelief. That was definitely _not_ what Sebastian meant.

With a shake of his head, he followed after Sebastian.

_*** AHH poor Ciel, he is so in denial. Sebastian keeps leaving all of these little hints and he STILL doesn't get it. Haha. :D Well what can you expect? He has never had experience with sexual encounters. Lol**_

_**Please Review!**_


	7. IMPORTANT

THIS ISNT AN UPDATE!

I realize that you are not supposed to post anything but a chapter up, but I have something important to tell you all.

Im very sorry but I will not currently be continuing this story! Too much has been going on in my life and I dont have the motivation to finish writing it. I'll say this again, Im so sorry! I know how it feels to look forward to reading the next chapter and then BAM its discontinued.

I MAY continue writing this story when I get the motivation or time again. However, instead of trying to disappoint you all by maybe once again not finishing it, im going to wait until I have finished writing out the whole story. I MAY does this, it is not set in stone so dont get your hopes TOO high. It could be a couple of months, a year or more, or never.

If anyone wants to use this idea, please send me a pm! And if I approve of you, then also please mention me somewhere to show where the idea came from.

Thank you.


End file.
